Pursuit of the Descendant
by zgraythorn
Summary: Emily Fields is a twenty-two year old police officer pretending to be a seventeen year old highschool student in Rosewood High, Pennsylvania. In the form of technicality we would say she's basically a narc, but her job is a little complicated. Instead of digging dirt in the school or in its students, she's tasked to befriend a certain drug cartel's daughter. (Emison AU)
1. Chapter 1

The Epitome of our Illicit Story, Emily Fields is a twenty-two year old police officer pretending to be a seventeen year old highschool student in Rosewood High, Pennsylvania. In the form of technicality we would say she's basically a narc, but her job is a _little_ complicated and a lot more of her job description. Instead of digging dirt in the school or in its students, she's tasked to befriend a certain drug cartel's daughter.

 **Pursuit of the Descendant**

Chapter One:

Emily's day has been normal so far, well if you consider her situation normal then it is. The brunette had blended right in, no one seem to suspect a thing. Emily wanders around the school halls and felt weird, the nostalgia of the sight of lockers lining in the walls of the hallway, the irritating sound of the school bell ringing every hour, the scent which she can't comprehend, everything. Highschool, she was already done with this crap and why must she go back again, she sighed recalling why she was here in the first place

" _Why me?" Emily almost yelled as she pointed a finger at herself and looking at her commanding officers tragically "Sydney looks much younger than me"_

" _We considered the possibility of Sydney, she had been a great asset to the force but you are much more competent Fields" lead detective Peter Hastings simply said as he took a sip of his coffee_

 _Emily sighed as she tried to rub the bridge of her nose, Peter who visibly noticed the young woman's discomfort tried to reassure her "Don't worry, Fitzgerald is helping you in this case"_

" _He's already doing the undercover, this school doesn't need two cops at bay" Emily tried to reason_

 _Peter had just leaned on his seat and crossed his arm "Well thanks to him we got into further the cartel drug run investigation. Kenneth DiLaurentis' kids are involved and the youngest goes to Rosewood. Fitzgerald being an undercover teacher wouldn't do and that's where you come in, as a student" he says as he picked an envelope in one of his desk drawers and puts them out_

" _look Fields, we want to get through this investigation and I know you want to take them down too" Peter just gave Emily a stern look, a look by which Emily knows that she can never slip herself out of this situation, the brunette just grabbed the folder and got out of Detective Hastings' office_

Emily just gripped her bag tighter as she pass across the hall; she then had heard someone yell from behind her, the brunette turn around to see a blonde girl with short locks approaching her

"What's up lost puppy" It wasn't a question but just a statement that had confused Emily

The latter has seemed to notice Emily's confusion and had released a little chuckle "I'm Hanna Marin" she extended an arm "Emily Fields" the brunette responded almost right after and shook the blonde's arm

"I know" Hanna ginned "I was in your history class, first period" Emily just formed a little 'o' shape in her mouth "Anyway where's your next class?"

"English" Emily replied

"Wait" The blonde gave a look "Are you in Mr. Fitz's class?" and the smile somehow grew wider

"Uh…"Emily trailed off, she wasn't really sure how to respond but before she could do the blonde had already grabbed her left arm and dragged Emily off across the hall and into a classroom and Hanna made the brunette sat on a chair which seemed to be occupied "Scram" she simply said as the poor redheaded kid immediately stood up on his chair and took off

' _Great'._ Emily thought to herself as she had witnessed the blonde scare the living crap out of someone. ' _Bitches'_ she sighed once again as she sat on the chair, she loathed this types of people when she was in highschool as a matter of fact she had claimed to have their kind destroy her life. Emily tried to calm herself down as she reminded herself that she's an adult now and watched Hanna sit on the seat right next to her, the brunette figured that Hanna might have wanted to keep an eye on the new girl

"By the way you should know our teacher is like really super cute" Hanna almost squealed as she leaned on the arm rest, cupping her chin as she talked to Emily

The brunette on the other hand had cringe of the though, she had just figured a while ago that 'Fitz' must have been Fitzgerald's incognito. Sure the detective was hot but the thought of students fawning over him made Emily almost hurl

"Good morning class" and speaking of the devil, Ezra Fitzgerald or ' _Fitz',_ Emily mocked in her head once again. Had entered the class and the brunette could swear most of the female students of this class had responded to his greeting quite enthusiastically even Hanna and Emily just rolled her eyes. And Ezra saw it, Emily intended to anyway and he just gave of a smirk

"So?" Hanna had leaned on closer, asking Emily what she thought of Fitz

"You're right, he's cute" and Emily gave of a timid smile which was enough to fool Hanna, but she couldn't help but shudder at the moment

"Oh god I thought I was gonna be late" Emily looked up in confusion as she saw a petite girl with long dark locks who seems to be catching her breathing as she sat down on a chair setting in front of Hanna. Emily had thought that this girl might be Hanna's friend. The girl seemed to have calmed down herself, ' _running off on those little legs must be exhausting'_ Emily thought as she eyed the brunette which the latter notices "Hey what happened to Dinkle?" she was probably talking about the kid who used to sat on Emily's chair

"I had moved dinkle-dork somewhere else and have Emily here sit with us" Hanna said as a matter of fact and Emily felt uncomfortable with it, she wasn't really sure why the blonde was being so friendly to her and why she insists on her presence "By the way Em, this is Aria and Aria this is Emily Fields. She's new here"

Emily had squinted her eyes for a while _'Em',_ since when did the blonde decided to call her that. But she just shrugged the thought off and extended her arm towards the Aria and the latter took the hand she offered

"Rosewood isn't much but you'll like it here" Aria just gave off a warm smile, and Emily had thought that maybe the short brunette was little different than Hanna, a little more mature she noted. Emily was quite relieved if she's going to hang with these people for a while which she had already deduced accordingly to a certain blonde's gestures

Aria had turn her attention back in front and had fished out a book from her bag, which made Emily do the same. She had observed Ezra's back as the undercover detective is writing something on the board, a phrase from a book

'The simple things are also the most extraordinary things, and only the wise can see them' Emily had read the phrase in her mind and Ezra had turned around and asked the class what this phrase is from. A few had rose their hands up but only was called out

"It's from Paulo Coelho's book, 'The Alchemist'" A tall girl with brunette locks that dangles on her shoulders just right

"Thank you, Spencer" and with that the girl just sat down "Nice to know some of you did an advance reading"

Emily had observed her colleague as he does his work, she cant help but feel at awe as the detective seemed to be really into his undercover. The brunette knows how smart Ezra is, she had always teased how the stack of books and file cases are there in his office but seeing him in front pretending to be a real teacher, even Emily would have been fooled if she hadn't known. She just re-adjusted herself in her seat _'I can do this'_ she whispered to herself _'if Fitzgerald can, and I could to. I'm just gonna be a pretend-student it's not that hard'_ Emily had talked herself in her head

The brunette just sat on her chair, slouching back a little. She played with her pen as she observed the room; the certain cartel's daughter that she's supposed to keep an eye on is not in there. She was informed that she would be sharing a class with Kenneth DiLaurentis' daughter, English class the class which Ezra is teaching in. Giving also a convenience to the detective to keep track of both

The class went on and the bell had rung which made Ezra stop his tracks and announce the end of discussion. "Oh and miss Fields, could you stay for a while"

None of the class seemed to budge, they just assumed that the teacher would just like to talk to the new student and Hanna just mouthed 'I'll see you at lunch at Emily as she took off with Aria' and Emily just gave a nod and waited for the classroom to empty before she talked to Ezra

"Seriously, _Fitz_ " Emily had put emphasis on the last part as she mockingly looked at Ezra

"Laugh all you want" Ezra said as she leaned in on his desk "So, how was your first day"

"Not much" Emily twitched her eyebrow a little "Where's the DiLaurentis girl anyway?"

"Yeah that" Ezra trailed off "She's kind of a girl who likes to disobey rules, she likes to ditch class"

"Great. Like father, like daughter" Emily said as she crossed her arms

Ezra chuckled a little "Don't worry you'll get through her" he said with full of confidence, what made him so sure that Emily could do this, he was the one who asked for Emily to do this on the first place "Just try to fit in, it's highschool"

"Fit in?" Emily mocked "And what do you do? Assist on parent-teacher conferences and have coffee with other teachers?"

"As boring as it sounds, it helps me in my undercover and investigation" Ezra stood up and scratched the back of his head "Why don't go try out for the swim team?" Emily just looked at him, and Ezra knew she was giving it a thought, she knew the brunette to well

Emily just raised an eyebrow to Ezra before walking out, she had a free time before lunch so she wandered the halls and into her locker, she settled her books down and took her phone out, she dialed a number and waited for other person on the line to pick it up but to no avail there was no answer. She just sighed as leaned on the locker. She stared at the banner up hanging on the wall

' _Go Sharks'_ it read with an animated figure of a shark and the school's logo, she protests to herself for a while but she gave in and went to the school pool

By the time she got there no one was around, she thought to herself that people would be here during after school hours "of course" she mumbles. She stands on the corner near the pool waiting for someone to push her off the waters. Emily missed the feeling of water splashing down her face, hovering to the currents with her hands, everything. She was a swimmer back in California a good one. the thought joining the varsity team wasn't so bad, the brunette was starting to open up the idea of highschool again

She then heard a loud clanking of metal, from the direction of the noise Emily thought I came from the locker area and without hesitation she hurriedly went inside "Hello" she said to no one, it was quiet it must have been a imagination, Emily thought. About to be leaving, she then heard another loud banging following by a muffled voice which she can't quite comprehend. She followed and there she saw a girl with dark hair and ebony skin lying underneath a blonde girl. They were making out

Emily's jaw dropped at the scene she was just about to leave before they both could notice her but ash turned about she accidentally kicked a can of spray paint to the lockers which made a noise, startling the two _'shit'_ Emily cursed to herself _'why the hell is there a spray paint in a swimming locker room anyway'_ She was really screaming on her head

But she just turned around and apologized for cockblocking the two and they just stood up and brushed themselves of. The dark haired girl was in her swim suit and Emily figured she was part of the swim team and the other, clothed in a little over the normal. Probably a _visitor,_ the brunette thought

"I uh…" Emily calmed herself "I was just wondering if you could fill in another spot on your team?" and the two just looked at her

"I just transferred here" she added

"Well" the dark girl crossed her arms "We don't accept new members in this time of the year but considering you're new. I'll talk to coach"

Emily smiled and was just about to say thank you but the girl beat her to it "But only if you deserve the spot. I'll watch you swim the day after tomorrow, after class" the brunette could smell the superiority from the latter "then we'll talk about it"

"Shana Fring, Captain of the Rosewood Sharks" She said proudly, and with that she just went in the showers

It was awkward, the blonde girl just stared at her for a moment and Emily didn't move she wasn't sure why. The girl was walked towards her and just looked Emily from head to toe which the brunette found menacing

"I'll see you around" the blonde said in a husky way

It took minutes for Emily to process her mind in the situation, she looked back at the blonde but she's nowhere to be found. She got out of the locker room before Emily notices it. With a confused look plastered on her face, she had identified the blonde now. Form the papers that her superiors had given to her; that was definitely her

"Alison DiLaurentis"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Uh…" Ezra was lost for words; he wasn't really sure how to react with Emily's outburst. The brunette just breezed in past him "Come in?" he looked confused, looking at Emily who's in his kitchen now, pacing and both her hands in her waist

"The reason you set me up on this fucking mission is because that DiLaurentis kid is gay" Emily yelled once again, after witnessing the cartel's daughter on top of another girl

"Uh that…" Ezra trailed of once again, crossing his arms and scratching the back of his head and to his beard "Sh-she's….uh yeah. Well she's also seen dating men, so…" clearing his throat he looked at Emily, waiting for a response but she gave none, just an intense look at the detective

"Okay" Ezra straightens up "Yes, that's actually _one_ of the reasons why I picked you for this case" he explained, emphasizing 'one'

Emily just let out a sigh and crossed her arms "Sure it was a dumb move" Ezra continued as the brunette continued to mock him with just a stare "aside from that your willingness to capture and bring down the DiLaurentis cartel pushed me to assign you in this task"

Ezra pulled a chair out and sat "Plus, I'd thought you'd be comfortable doing this" he said honestly

"Comfortable? How in the world is this comfortable in my situation?" shaking her head

"Well you're…" Ezra tried to explain himself but was cut off by Emily

"I don't care! I don't care anymore" she threw her hands up in the air and with that the brunette just stormed off Ezra's apartment

Emily had slammed the door of her car as she got in, she pushed her hair back and she let out a sigh, she couldn't even count how many times she did that today. She had both her hands on the steering wheel and had let out a heavy breathe, she was just about to hit the pedal when her phone rang. Emily had scanned through her bag that was sitting on the passenger's seat, she had finally fished out her buzzing phone but had only frowned staring at her phone screen

"I don't need this right now" she mumbled as she hit the 'decline' and drove off

* * *

Emily had flopped on her bed as soon as she arrived at her studio-apartment she didn't even bothered taking her boots off. The place was small, smaller than Ezra's but she had thought it was enough. She threw her bag on one of the couch and stared at the cream-colored ceiling, thinking about the events that had happened today had almost given her a headache. She rolled over her bed her face buried down the pillows, she groaned

She sat up her bed and walked over the couch and had grabbed her phone, she dialed one of the numbers that was recently on her call logs. It rang for a moment and then the other person on the line answered it "Hey" there was a minute of pause

"I'll do it" Emily could swear she could feel Ezra smiling on the other line and she had ended the call right after he said his thanks

Emily had kicked her footwear off and had absentmindedly pulled her clothes off her, and she had changed into something comfortable. She took an envelope in a drawer in the dresser; she fished out the papers and laid them neatly on her bed as she carefully sat down the edge. She took a file with Alison DiLaurentis' biodata, with a photo of the blonde attached on the upper right side

The blonde didn't look that much intimidating in the photo rather than in person, Emily could still feel a shiver down her spine when those icey blue eyes were staring at her earlier. She just stared at the picture of Alison DiLaurentis, contemplating on how she would do _this_

Her train of thoughts had been interrupted by her phone as it's once again is ringing, Emily felt no energy to answer the call and she had pressed 'decline' once again

* * *

Emily had just parked her car next to a black Toyota Highlander Hybrid who had just seemed to just parked too, she wasted no time as she opened the door to her silver Sedan as she felt something hit the door of the car

The passenger's door of the highlander hybrid had also opened the same time Emily did, as she gasped in realization "starting a day with a disaster, great" she mutters before she got out of her car and had examined the damage. There was a tiny scratch on her door as with the other car but the damage was much more visible on the other considering the darker color

"Emily?" the door swung opened revealing a startled Hanna; she was just as surprised as her too

"Oh my god, are you okay? I'm really sorry" but the blonde just groaned as she groggily got out of the car

"What happened?" a brunette came in view from the other side of the car as she too joined in the little fiasco, Emily had recognized her

"We both opened the door at the same time, so" Hanna explained, she seemed calm now

"I'm really sorry, look I'll pay for the touch up" Emily said

"No, no it's okay. It's just a little scratch. It's fine" the brunette had reassured Emily

"No, I insist" Emily pleaded

"Look, how about we fix this later after school?" Hanna said as she looked at both the brunettes "Spence, your dad got some stuff on his garage right?" and the latter just nodded "Okay, that's settled" and all them had sighed, out of relief

"By the way" Hanna had spoken up again "This is Emily Fields, we share two classes together. And this is Spencer Hastings, she's in our English"

Spencer just gave a genuine smile "Hastings?" Emily must have thought out loud for both had stared at her for a while

"Yeah" Spencer just gave a sheepish smile "I'm Detective Peter Hastings' daughter, he's on the news a lot I know"

Emily knew the detective more than just from the news, she works for him. She maybe had recalled the lead detective telling her that her youngest daughter goes to Rosewood too, but Emily didn't actually thought that she'd encounter her soon "Uh huh" she played along, nodding "A big fan of your dad" she let out a flattery but it was the truth

They had talked on the way inside the school building, when Emily had seen a familiar face she passed in the hallway it was the captain of the swim team, Shana Fring. She's chatting with her friends and the brunette noticed a girl with darker hair color cling onto her. Emily mentally rolled her eyes _'not only she's cocky but also a cheater'_ she thought to herself

"So Emily any extracurricular activities you're interested to?" Spencer had asked

"Spencer her is the Student body president" Hanna said proudly

Emily couldn't help but grin a little, no wonder her superior takes too much pride for his family "I was thinking of joining the swimming team"

"Really, how did it go?"

"I'm still going to have to try out tomorrow, if I'm worth the spot especially in the middle of the semester"

"Well I hope it goes well"

"Also, Spencer is captain of the tennis club and the debate team" Hanna said once again with pride and joy over her friend

Impressed, Emily just smiled and said "Cool"

* * *

As what they have agreed about they're in the Hastings' manor, bustling in the garage for touch ups for their cars, Spencer and Emily has been going through shelves to shelves and toolbox to toolbox. Hanna on the other hand just stood there playing with a wrench. They had offered Aria to come along and open the possibility of hanging afterwards if they finish up early, but the petite brunette had declined the offer saying she has a paper to do

Emily had looked through a window near the stack of boxes; it was the huge house right next to the lawn. She had thought that the house of the Hastings was strategically placed right next to the DiLaurentis'

They had spent more than an hour with the touch ups as they were just bringing the stuff back in the garage when Hanna suddenly stopped her tracks as she ogles the sight of a man's arms from across the lawn "What a sight" she said as she bit her lip

"That's the neighbor's carpenter Han" Spencer had said almost tiredly as she rolled her eyes, grabbing her friend's arm from staring at the man doing his work. Emily on the other hand just chuckled lightly and the two didn't seem to hear

Spencer had offered them to hang in the kitchen for a while for refreshing drinks and light talks, Emily felt comfortable, and she had seemed to get along with them well. Even with Hanna's mildly hostile personality she was fun and didn't seem too mean at all

They were in the middle of laughing when Emily's phone started to right, she fished her phone out and excused herself "I'll just take this outside" and the both just nodded and continued talking as Emily got outside and answered the call

"Hey" she answered, and as she listens to the other line, she went further back the lawn and behind the barn, she stood there for a while and bought the phone from her ears back to her pocket

"Fields" She looked and saw the man Hanna was admiring earlier approach her

"Cavanaugh" Emily just simply replied as she looked at him, Toby Cavanaugh a co-police officer who also works under Detective Peter Hastings, Emily and him had always been partners ever since they got out of the academy. Out of all her colleague, Toby is the one she's really close with

"Good to see you here" He smiles "You know I'd hug you but I'm all sweaty from _work_ " Toby Cavanaugh is also an undercover cop digging something from the cartel, he posed as a carpenter so that he could gain access in the properties of the DiLaurentis

Emily had just laughed and was about to reply with a witty banter when a furry being had curled up her legs "What the" she was surprised to see a while dog comfortably wiggles his tail on her legs, Emily had leaned down and had played with the dog's ear "Awe, who's this cute little fella?"She said playfully

Toby just chuckled "That's Pepe, their dog. He must have followed me here. C'mon boy" he called out for the dog but he was enjoying Emily's playful touches

"Pepe!" both Toby and Emily had looked to each other before they looked at the source of the voice; they saw a blonde approaching them

"It's Alison" Toby said lowly

The blonde just eyed both of them "Uh, I was just following Pepe and I just saw this girl here with him" She just looked at Toby and then she looked at Emily again

"Shouldn't you be working now?" She just said, voice full of command

"Yes ma'am" and with that Toby just left the scene, Emily on the other hand stood up and let go of the dog but he just stayed there on her leg

"You're that girl from the lockers yesterday right?" The blonde said as she comes closer and Emily just nodded "What are you doing here?"

"I was just at Spencer's when I took a call outside and your dog just came in" Emily explained _'Seems legit'_ she thought "I'll go now" she moved and had slightly pushed the dog back to the blonde

"Wait" Alison called out and Emily turned back "What's your name?" she asked the brunette

"Emily Fields"

* * *

 **AN: Hi! this is my first PLL fanfic (Yey Emison), but not the first i've written. It's been a long time so pardon the crappy quality. Also will try to update this fic twice a week. keep the reviews coming and thank you. -Z**


	3. Chapter 3

Emily had closed her locker quite harshly; she's been tired even with today just being her third day at _work_. She just had a brain drying test on Biology she didn't even study for and Emily tried too hard to remember lessons from her highschool, her real highschool and her memory just failed her

She had shoved her books inside and took out a small bag, it's her swimming gear. She knows the Rosewood swim team would lend her some stuff but she felt comfortable with her own things. She saw Aria and Spencer talking as she passed the hallway and they both mouthed 'good luck' to her, Emily just smiled

Upon entering the locker room, Emily had noticed whispering, she had tried to sneakily approached the source but stopped her tracks as a woman who looked no younger than thirty call her "You're the one trying out?" she said, she was wearing a tracksuit and with a whistle dangling around her neck. Emily just nodded "I'm Coach Fulton" the woman extended her arm and Emily took it "Looks like you're in good shape" she said as she eyed the brunette and the latter just suppressed a smile not entirely sure what to respond

"Why don't you get changed and I'll meet you in the pool later, you can place your clothes in the spare lockers" Coach Fulton said as she pointed at the available lockers

"Sure, thanks" the older woman was out of Emily's sight anymore and the brunette went into the bathroom when she heard light footsteps following her from behind, she quickly spun around which startled the intruder

"Jesus!"Alison exclaimed "You almost gave me a heart attack"

Emily just raised an eyebrow "Yeah? Says the one who sneaked up on me"

Alison scoffed "Sneaking up, really?" she had crossed her arms

"What were you doing then?"

"Nothing, I was just gonna say hi" the blonde gave off a cheeky smile an had looked up and down at Emily

"Are you even on this team?" Ignoring the burning gaze the blonde was giving her. She hasn't even changed yet and she felt being undressed

"No. But I have a friend here but I won't hang out here for much too long. Good luck with into getting in by the way" Alison just walked off and Emily couldn't help but stare at the blonde's ass sway as she trots off. She wondered what Alison meant by that though ' _yeah right, a friend'_

Emily had been swimming five laps and had impressed the coach and the varsity team so far with her time; she had pulled herself out the pool and was greeted by cheers and claps from the whole team. She took a towel and took of her cap and goggles. The coach and the captain Shana Fring had approached her

"Where have you been all this time?" Shana said grinning

"Well I have to run this to the staff but I've got to say, Welcome to the Sharks" Coach Fulton said with a huge smile as she once again shook Emily's hand, this time full of enthusiasm and Emily couldn't help but smile wide

* * *

It's been a more than a week since Emily had first came in to Rosewood High, she had gotten into the swim team and had attended a couple of practices and had gotten along with Spencer, Aria and Hanna. She would never have thought that she could blend in that easily. She sat into the cafeteria along with her new found friends enjoying their lunch they were talking and laughing. Emily was enjoying it

"Watch it Hermie" A harsh voice had quieted the buzzing cafeteria down, Emily looked over her shoulder and saw Alison DiLaurentis standing in the middle of the room with a boy kneeling down next to a scattered tray of food, Emily could swear she could smell the fear coming out of the poor boy

"Poor Lucas" Emily tore off her attention from the scene and into Aria

"Yeah" Hanna agreed with a nod

Spencer just raised an eyebrow "Really Han? You literally tore that boy's heart weeks ago"

"Well I just turned him down" Hanna defended herself "I haven't publicly humiliated him like Alison Di-Slut-rentis over there" using her for as she points at the scene and Emily had dodged a flying piece of lettuce when Hanna had harshly swung the fork

"Why, what's wrong with her?" Emily asked out of curiosity

"Well" Aria had sighed "Hanna here had declared a war between her and Alison"

"Both of them were up competing against each other for who's going to be the Home Coming queen last year and Alison had won" Spencer continued "And she had proclaimed Alison to be her enemy"

"That skank" Hanna had harshly pushed a fork down her salad

"Han I'm not even sure Alison is aware of this so-called war between you two" Aria said as she took a sip of her juice and Spencer just nodded in agreement

"Whatever" Hanna on the other hand just rolled her eyes

Emily had looked back at the scene and the boy had already flown away and the commotion was already gone and the noise of the students had stating to take over the cafeteria again. She had eyed Alison as she sat down next to a guy wearing a football varsity jacket, Emily had recognized him as Noel Khan, and she scanned through the group the blonde was sitting with. Two girls, one had short blonde hair and the other has brunette hair and four other guys. She had noticed one particular dude looking at her at the same time and when they locked gazes he winked at her. Emily turned her attention back to her friends and shuddered to herself

* * *

Emily had parked her car in a cul-de-sac right across from her apartment building, she had seen Toby approach her and had greeted him as they both entered the building. They looked like a couple from other people's point of view but the both know better

They had reached inside Emily's apartment which was on the fourth floor of the building. Emily had thrown her bag on the floor and the keys on the counter and she flopped down one of the couches. Toby on the other hand went to the kitchen and opened the fridge "Why do you have a fridge when it only stores water and some sodas?" he had said as he closed the door and popped open a can of mountain dew. Emily didn't even bothered to reply

"You should buy foods Em" Toby sat down the other couch, grabbed the remote and turned the television on

"Yes Mom" Emily said tiredly and Toby just grinned, she got up "I'll go take a shower" and Toby just nodded and slouched into the chair

It's been almost fifteen minutes and Emily is still in the shower and Toby is hooked with the thriller movie he's watching, so engrossed with the film that even a brave cop like him had almost jumped out the couch when Emily's phone had rang. He grabbed her phone and knocked on the bathroom door

"What?" Emily had yelled

"You got a call" He yelled back on the door

"Could you get it for me?"

"Sure"

Toby went back to the couch and had hit 'accept' as he sat down and paused at his movie "Hello?"

"Oh hey, it's Toby" he talked on the phone "No….she's in the shower right now"

"Uh huh" he nodded "I'll let her know you called"

"Sure, bye" He ended the call and put Emily's phone back, un-paused his movie and took a sip of his soda. Minutes later Emily got out the bathroom wearing a black loose t-shirt with the teenage mutant ninja turtles printed on it and a pink short with a bath towel laying on her shoulders

"Who was that?" Emily asked as she went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water

Without taking his eyes off the screen, Toby answered "It's your girlfriend"

Before Emily could drink her water, she raised an eyebrow and had immediately grabbed her phone from the couch. She unlocked it and went on her recent logs and hit 'call'. She waited for a second until the line was picked up

"Paige?"

* * *

 **AN: Yo! i know that was short anyhow how was it so far? what do you think? and thank you for the reviews so far (:**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay Bye" Emily has been on the phone for more than half an hour now "Yeah you too. Bye" she ended the call and sat beside Toby on the couch. She sighed as she slouched and grabbed a pillow and had hugged it tight "Pizza?" she offered Toby

"Sure" he replied "How is Paige by the way?" he said while grabbing the landline and dialed the pizza place

"She's fine, just checking up on me" she said as she stared at the television screen, the movie Toby was watching just ended. She got up and grabbed another DVD to put on the player

"Does she know?" Toby asked

"About what"

"What you do here?"

"You know it's classified" she closed the CD tray and sat back down on her seat "All she knows it that I would be assigned here in Pennsylvania for a couple of months"

"Do you miss her? Do you miss California?"

"I miss California but I'm not really sure if I miss her" Emily said weakly. Toby just threw a worried gaze at his friend, the Pizza place finally picked up and Toby just gave in an order

Paige McCullers is Emily's one year and five months girlfriend back in California. Emily was a cop and she was a stock broker, they met at the gym and had begun a brief flirtation with ended up into a relationship. The first year of their relationship was all fun and those 'can't keep their hands off each other' phase but as their relationship had dragged long Emily felt suffocated. Paige had become possessive over the time and even for a tough cop like Emily she couldn't do anything about it

"Are you planning on breaking up on her?" Toby asked as he dropped the phone down

"I don't know how, honestly one of the reasons I accepted this mission is because it gave me a reason to have some space from her and think" Emily said while staring blankly at the screen, she never really paid attention to the film

"You'll figure it out Em, I know you do" Toby gave a reassuring look at his friend and the latter just smiled

* * *

Emily groaned as she sat down her desk, cupping her face with both her hands as she rested her elbow on the arm rest. She had a slight hangover, she and Toby had stayed up all night drinking and having talks about their personal life and catching up for the three months they hadn't seen each other ' _I shouldn't have drank those beers last night'_ she thought to herself

"Hey there Emily, why haven't I seen you in first period?" Hanna came in view and Emily could swear she though the blonde was yelling, the hangover could have gotten worse

"I overslept" Emily lied, she had enough time to attend her first period when she woke up but she spent half an hour vomiting all the liquor out that she had taken last night

"Well you didn't miss much, it was a snooze fest" Hanna had rolled her eyes and sat on her chair and took her phone out. Hanna was busy scrolling photos on instagram and Emily was glad that she wasn't talking to her; she could feel a migraine coming in

Emily looked through the door and there she saw Alison DiLaurentis enter the room, with a rather loud clicking of her heels against the floor, the brunette has been sensitive with noises today. Alison was also staring at her as she walked across the room until she sat down. The blonde's seat was from the opposite side of the room, near the window and just a row and four columns from Emily's

Alison had cupped her face as she continued to stare at the undercover police officer. Emily had stared intensely too. It took a while before Emily could notice that the exchange of gazes had lasted long enough and she tore off the gaze and back in front of the board

Ezra on the other hand noticed the scene and mouthed to Emily ' _Eyesex much?'_ his grind was full of enthusiasm

A crease formed on Emily's forehead and rolled her eyes and scoffed at Ezra ' _fuck you'_ she had mouthed back and if she could yell at the teacher she would, but she can't so she won't. The pretend teacher on the other hand had to suppress his laugh at his colleague and Emily rolled her eyes and just shoved her head down

The class ended and Emily felt a millennium had passed by, Hanna and the others waved at her and walked outside, leaving Emily to groggily stand up. The room was already empty when Ezra spoke up

"What happened to you?"

"Had a couple of drinks with Toby last night"

"Really, on a school night" Ezra raised an eyebrow

"I don't need an earful of guidance lecture from you Mr. Fitz" she mocked him "I'll see you, I am gonna get some shut eye"

* * *

Finding the sweet spot at the school library; Emily had sat down and leaned against the shelves, she had grabbed the nearest book she could reach. 'Great Expectations' she just shrugged at the book she just randomly grabbed, she opened it and not really care what page it was and had settled it in her lap. It was a decoy if any staff would catch her sleeping they'll probably just think she fell asleep while reading

She had adjusted herself and finally seeking the comfort she wanted and closed her eyes. She felt being swallowed into space as she let her stress come out of her. She was really tired but couldn't let herself fall to sleep because the moment she wakes up the headache will come in worse again. So she sat by the floor just closing her eyes and had let out a steady breathing, she stayed like that for a while

But Emily's, let's go ahead and call it a meditation was interrupted when she had heard a camera shutter, suspiciously loud that Emily had opened her eyes only to be greeted by Alison DiLaurentis suppressing a laugh as she cussed silently

"Shit! I forgot to put it on silent" she said with a mischievous smile as she sat down across from Emily

The brunette just sighed and tried to grab the phone but to her surprise Alison's reflexes were quick as she immediately shoved the device down her bag. Emily just clicked her tongue and looked at the blonde menacingly

"What?" annoyance was clearly visible on Emily's tone

"Nothing" Alison smirked as she leaned on the shelves

"Are you following me?"

The blonde had raised an eyebrow and gave Emily an amused look "You think too much of yourself don't you?" the brunette didn't respond and she just stared at Alison "I was just gonna get something here and the I saw you" she answered honestly as she shrugged her elbows

"Which by the way you're holding right now" Alison continued as she pointed at the book on Emily's lap

Emily chuckled a little "You were looking for a book here?"

"Of course, duh? It's a library"

"I didn't peg you to be the person who reads old dusty books" Emily had picked the book and handed it to the latter

"I'm not, I just happen to like the story of this book. I haven't finished it yet and I'm planning to do now" Alison said as she trailed her fingers across the corners of the hard bound book "But I have anything else in mind" she had titled her head slightly and had put the book aside

It was Emily's turn to give the latter an amused look "What do you have in mind?" the brunette stretched her legs out resting her feet on the shelf Alison was leaning on

"You" the blonde said simply

"Me?"

"Yeah, you got me curious"

Emily just scoffed "Oh please" she just shook her head which might have triggered her headache which made her rub the bridge of her nose. Alison on the other hand noticed the brunette discomfort

"What's wrong with you today? You seem off; you spent Fitz's class asleep" the blonde just eyed Emily

"I wasn't asleep" She tried to explain "I uh….I'm just not feeling well" an awkward silence occurred for a while

"Oh my god" Alison had almost gasped "You're hung over!" Emily didn't respond and had just rolled her eyes which had confirmed Alison's allegation

"Who knew, the new girl has a wild side" the blonde said and smirked at Emily

"I am so not"

"No clubs were open last night and as far as I know no parties either, so" Alison had listed the possibilities and had given Emily a suspicious look "Who were you with last night?"

"No one" she just shrugged

"Come on" Alison straightened up "Anyone I should be jealous with?"

"Are you hitting on me?" Emily raised an eyebrow, giving a smile almost visible to Alison

"Probably"

* * *

 **AN: Hey! Ohmigooosh PLL is back and those Emison flashback scenes tho! they are so endgame, anyways thank you for the reviews so far, i'm counting on them to continue this story, really. And yeah the appearance of Paige in the past chapters and maybe a few more, trust me i'm not comfortable with it either. see ya next chapter (:  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Papers took over Emily's coffee table as she and Toby had discussed all his gathered data and his investigations. Names of people the DiLaurentis cartel work with, which government officials are protecting them and most importantly the DiLaurentis manor. Emily is holding a blueprint of the cartel's house which Toby got a copy of in the city hall and had liberated to circle the drug den inside the house

"There are two doors to the drug den, I haven't got past through them yet but there is definitely an area inside his house where he keeps it" Toby said while pointing at the red circle he had drawn

"One is in the garage, it's a pretty small door behind a safe box, and only DiLaurentis' workers go in there" Toby said while handing a floor plan sketch of the garage to Emily, she just nodded at the information intake

"The second is in the in Kenneth's study, it leads directly to the den"

Emily looked at Toby for a second "Where is it?"

"What?"

"The route and the floor plan of the study?"

"I don't have one, unfortunately only family members are allowed inside. Even I don't know what it looks inside. You have to find your way through" Toby just gave an unsatisfied look

Emily just leaned down and sighed "Look Toby it's fine, you did hell of a job here. I'm surprised you didn't get caught"

Toby chuckled "Oh do you actually know how many times I was almost caught?"

Emily gave her colleague a genuine smile "Don't worry I'll get to this" she said as she threw the papers back in the pile of papers on the coffee table. She grabbed her soda that was on the floor and slouched in the couch

"How are you doing working with Alison anyway?" Toby asked which caught Emily off guard

"All good" She then took a sip of her soda and had tried to hide the slight flushing of her cheeks, the blonde might have deliberately admitted on having interest on her the other day. She was hoping Toby hadn't caught that for which luckily enough he didn't

* * *

Hanna and Emily just got inside the classroom when they saw Aria by her chair with a camera in her hand; she petite brunette quickly pointed the device at the two and had hit the shutter. Emily was taken by surprise with the sudden photo shoot but was more surprised with how quickly Hanna had posed for the picture

"Am I that famous already to have my own personal paparazzi?" Hanna said with a huge grin plastered on her face as she sat down her seat, Emily had taken hers too

"I just took a photography class for this famous photographer, and I got myself a fancy camera" Aria said quite proudly as she showed off her expensive camera

"Wow" Hanna exclaimed in amusement "Let me see" she then grabbed the camera which Aria hadn't minded. The blonde was scanning through the photo library and Emily had looked over her shoulder to see the photos Aria have took, most of them were candid shoots and she had really pretty good taste with the perfect angles and lighting. Both Hanna and Emily's mouth formed a rather huge 'o' shape, especially Emily when they both gasped upon seeing more than five photos of Ezra

"What?" Aria had looked confused with the sudden reaction of the two when she quickly snatched the camera out of Hanna's hand and saw why they were cheekily smiling at her "We are working on a play together okay?"

Hanna leaned over her chair and folded her arms "Really? That must've been six or seven photos of Mister Fitz in there"

"I was finding the perfect shoot, the lightings on the little theater was bad" Aria had tried to defend herself but Hanna's grin only grew wider

Emily on the other hand had rested her hands on her chin "This is so wrong" she said it so lightly but both could hear her Hanna had just chuckled and Aria had tried to deny it, they might have just assumed she was shaking she head for Aria's actions but the tan brunette knew better

And speaking of the devil Erza walked in the classroom carrying his laptop, he put the device down his desk and opened it. Hanna on the other hand poked Aria playfully before she took out her book

"Okay class today I will be giving you an assignment" the class had settled down "I want you to write a paper about a novel of your choice and I want it by the end of the month, also you will do it in pairs" Ezra had said and opened a file on his computer opening the list of students who will be working together

"Hanna Marin and Spencer Hastings" Ezra first called and Hanna had squealed "Yes!" quite loudly to the whole class which made half of the students laugh at her, they all knew she was just happy to partner up with a genius like Spencer

"Aria Montgomery and Noel Khan" said Fitz and the boys on the back of the room had cheered on Noel and he just winked at Aria

"Just great" Aria sighed dejectedly

Ezra had continued to mention names on who's gonna work with whom. Others were happy to be teamed up with a friend others were not for they barely know they're partner and some are just neutral about the situation, until Ezra had called out the last pair to do the assignment in the class "Lastly we have Alison DiLaurentis and Emily Fields"

Alison had the automatically looked over Emily and the latter just gave a blank stare while cupping her chin. The blonde just gave a smile which Emily couldn't recognize whether it was genuine, bitchy or just _flirty_

Emily had turned her attention back to the front where she sees Ezra giving further instructions about their assignment. The cop knew this was coming though but she didn't think it would be sooner, they're really acting out fast to not further delay the investigation and finally take down the drug cartel

* * *

A couple hours later the bell had just rung signaling everyone that the day just ended and Emily had rushed out the classroom and into the parking lot and got inside her car she shoved her bag in the backseat and drove off

Alison on the other hand was leaning over her Pastel Pink colored Volkswagen Convertible Beetle talking to some of her underlings and few of the football team when she noticed Emily's car drove off past her, her eyes followed the car until it was out of her sight, she was lost in her train of thoughts that she didn't notice Noel Khan was calling out for her

"Hey Alison" Noel had snapped his fingers in front of Alison's face which startled the blonde

"What?" Alison said in annoyance

"You going to me party this weekend or not?"

"Sure" She had absentmindedly answered as she got inside her car "I have to go" she said nonchalantly leaving Noel and the rest confused

Emily had parked her car near the city hall and walked over the other side of the street and got inside a shop called "The Brew". Toby just texted her a while ago before her last period to go meet her in there, the co-police officer was sitting by the window with a mug and a half eaten pie on his table, he waved at Emily and she approached him. They didn't mind being seen in public together, no one would suspect a thing. It's not like her and Fitz's case

The brunette had put her bag on the spare seat right next to Toby "I'll go get something" and walked over the register

"I'll have a wet cappuccino, tall" Emily said to the barista

"Anything else?" The slim and tan barista asked Emily and the latter just shook her head and said "No"

"I'll be right over" The barista assured and took Emily's payment. Emily walked over to Toby and sat on the available chair across from Toby and next to her bag

"How are you?" Toby said taking a sip of his espresso and a bite of his pie

"Fitzgerald has advanced his pawn to the game" Emily hadn't really answered Toby's question

"Well we're wasting no time, and if this were a chess game you'd be the queen and were going to win with a checkmate" Toby had assured Emily and smiled confidently

"Oh yeah? What are you then?" Emily had played along

"The knight of course" They both let out a chuckle which the was interrupted with the barista coming over their table placing a mug of Emily's coffee and a blueberry cheesecake

"Excuse me, I didn't order this" Emily said pointing at the dessert in front of her

The barista just smiled at her "It's on the house" and she left their table

"Wait" Emily had quickly responded and the barista turned, she had read the nameplate on the girl's upper right chest "Talia?" and the latter just smile "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Talia gave off a flirty smile at Emily and walked off and back to her counter

"Oh" Toby had laughed "Someone just got flirted" he teased

"No I was not" Emily was trying not to suppress a smile, it was clearly evident though

"Really?" Toby had grabbed his fork and tried to take a slice of the blueberry cheesecake and Emily had slapped his hands away and scolded him

"Hey that's mine"

Their talk lasted for quite some time with Toby telling her stories about this town and how Lead Detective Hastings' family was good to him and some of the people he knew in the small town. He had also talked about the situation in the DiLaurentis family

It was a quarter after five in the afternoon when she and Toby got out of the brew, he had offered Emily to walk her by her car when a convertible came out of nowhere almost side swiping the two

"Get in" Alison DiLaurentis said as she sat on the driver's seat with both hands on the steering wheel

"What?" Emily was confused and so was Toby

"Get in loser we're going shopping" Toby on the other hand tried not to let his laughter out with Alison staring daggers at them

"Go" he said to Emily and she just nodded and threw her keys at him and got in the passenger seat

It has been less than five minutes since Emily had hopped in Alison's car and they drove off, the silence they share was definitely awkward with Emily not really sure what to say and Alison was driving wordlessly. They had arrived at the mall and parked in an available space, they stepped out of the car and went inside the mall

There were still in an uncomfortable silence between them as Alison trots like she's in a runway with Emily closely tailing behind her

The tall brunette had noticed that Alison was leading her into a bookstore and she then chose to break the silence "Are we…..Shopping for books?"

Alison had raised an eyebrow as she stopped her tracks and looked at Emily over her shoulder "Of course, what do you think we're doing here?" she sarcastically answered but in a charming way. Emily wasn't really sure what to respond and the Blonde noticed "For our assignment" she said in a as a matter of fact

Emily just nodded and had followed Alison as she continued to walk. They stopped on the 'Young-Adult Fiction' section and Alison had scanned through the pile of books as she trailed her fingers across the edges of the displays. Emily just observed her, the cartel's daughter was obviously not really looking into the books, and she knew Emily was watching her

"What do you want us to read?" Emily said as she crossed her arms and leaned over the shelves

Alison turned to Emily "Now, now…I shouldn't be the one who's much more excited for this assignment"

Emily just sighed and grabbed the nearest book in her face "How about this?" she flails a light gray book to Alison, she had grabbed Victoria Aveyard's 'Red Queen'

Alison observed the book for a split second and then shook her head "I don't know, I don't really understand those kinds of books" Emily had shrugged and pushed the book down back it's shelf. The blonde had then glistened as she noticed a red book from the shelf across them "This one" she excitedly exclaims as she shows Emily the book of Jojo Moyes, 'Me Before You'. Emily could swear she found the excited blonde adorable as she held the books in her face with a rather cheeky smile plastered her face

Emily had put the book away from her face "No, I think you've already red that one. I want something we both haven't red yet" Alison had sighed as the sparkle in her eyes had diminished as she put the book back, not even properly shoving it down

An eerie book had both caught their attention, Emily took the liberty of pulling the book out "Miss Perigrine's?" she said as she fished out the book. Alison had taken a good look at the cover of the book as she grabbed it but not to take it away from Emily but just to merely stare at it, as she does so she caught a grasp of Emily's own at the process

"Haven't really red it but had gone through the creepy photos in it, my father has his copies in his study"

Emily had almost immediately straightened up as she tried to show less enthusiasm to the latter "So, you're fine with this?" Alison nodded "I figured we'll just use the books you already have"

The blonde had tilted her head "Why? We can just buy new ones"

"There's three of this books, it costs" Emily had given a good reason

Alison smiled, showing her dimples and shrugged her shoulders "Sure, if you say so"

Alison and Emily had walked out from the mall side by side, carrying smoothies as they approached Alison's car. They both agreed to stop for a smoothie before going home, Alison had Strawberry-Bananas and Emily had Kiwi. Both of them had sat comfortably in the car

"So what's up with you and the carpenter?" Alison asked not looking at Emily

Emily had brought the smoothie down from her mouth and looked at Alison "He's a former neighbor I had before….we're pretty close" she half lied, a smirked came across Emily's face "Are you jealous?"

Alison looked at Emily and returned a smirk too "Depends" she took a sip of her smoothie before continuing "Is he the one you're drinking with the other day?"

"Yeah, I was with him. But….like I said we're just friends, just catching up" Emily assured

Alison just raised an eyebrow "You sure?"

"Yup" Emily said confidently and in addition flirtatiously

"You better be"

* * *

 **AN: Hello, the update took quite some time been really busy, really sorry and to make up to it i have also made a sorta compilation of Emison one-shots (check it out, if you'd like). anyways...thank you again for the reviews, keep them coming (:**


	6. Chapter 6

Alison had parked her Pastel Pink Volkswagen convertible Beetle in their driveway, as they hopped outside the vehicle Emily couldn't help her eyes but wander at the sight of the huge house, she had been observing the house from afar but never really gotten too close but up to this point. She followed Alison as the blonde fumbled for her keys in her pocket, Emily assumed that nobody was home but she asked anyway "Is there nobody inside?"

Alison looked over her shoulder as she jiggled the key inside the knob "Usually, my Mom and Sister are busy with our business in Georgia, My Father is always traveling for also you know business"

Emily arched her eyebrow with the mention of the infamous cartel and observed as Alison flicked the lights to illuminate the hallway. The brunette could hear Alison groan as she continued to speak "And my dickwad of a brother is in Philly right now"

Alison had thrown her keys in a bowl and led their way to the kitchen "You want anything?" she offered as she went by the fridge. Emily shook her head as she declined "No, I'm good" Alison just shrugged and helped herself with a bottle of water "Just leave you bag here" she said as she put her Michael Kors leather bag on the counter, Emily did the same as she put her Leopard printed Jansport backpack beside Alison's

"Study's this way" Alison lead the way

Emily's eyes roamed around the spacious house, pictures of the family members are hanged by the wall in the hallway, and she involuntarily stopped her tracks as she absentmindedly observed a picture of a young Alison, somewhere between four to six years old. The brunette let out a smirk

Alison had noticed that Emily wasn't following her anymore and when she turned around she saw the latter looking at her pictures "Aren't I cute?" she approached Emily

"Yeah, what happened?" She jokingly said still not tearing her gaze off the pictures

Alison had playfully rolled her eyes and Emily need not to look at her to know "Is that all you got? An old school banter?"

Emily shrugged "Old school but still accurate"

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you what happened" Alison smirked "I became hot"

Emily couldn't help this time but to look over the blonde who was currently exuding with confidence, she wasn't sure what to respond. Alison was telling the truth anyway. She continued to walk and Alison paced beside her

"You're not disagreeing" Alison said with a huge grin on her face as she pushed the rather huge mahogany doors to the study

"Yeah whatever" Emily faked a tired look but Alison have seen right through

The study was huge, bigger than Emily's apartment. Everything is bigger than Emily's apartment really. But the room was enormous; it was like a sanctum of books. The undercover cop couldn't help but let her mouth be agape as she roamed her eyes the room

"Done drooling yet?" Alison snapped Emily's moment. She didn't say a word as she followed Alison to the section where their books were located. Emily could literally feel a sweat drop from her forehead as she tried to contemplate whether she can find the passage or not, the size of the room is too good to be true

She tried hard to deeply remember and familiarize the blueprints Toby had given her and apply it to the current situation and if her memory was right, there should be a passage in the right side of the room but to the brunette's dismay they were going the other way

"Hey it's here" Emily snapped out her train of thoughts as she looked at Alison who had taken out three books from the shelved. She helped out and grabbed two books. She had randomly flipped through the pages of the second book; Hollow City "Wow, these really are creepy"

"Well it's fun to creep yourself out once in a while" she cheekily smiled at Emily, "Let's go?" she said as she grabbed the third book but Emily had stopped her

"No—can we stay here for a while?" Emily asked a bit shyly, which just made Alison look at her in awe "I kinda like it here"

"Sure" Alison smiled as she flopped down the carpeted floor and Emily did the same, she glanced over Emily who was reading the synopsis of the book at the back page

Alison had observed the tan girl's features; this must've been the longest time she has stared at Emily's face. She was gorgeous; Alison had always thought of that when she first saw Emily, the brunette was definitely a head turner. And the moment right after she had briefly conversed with her at their backyard Emily had been the target of Alison's curiosity. And being as straightforward as she is she went for it hence the blonde have been lately gazing over at Emily even with the brunette not noticing

Emily had looked up from the book "This looks good" she was a bit surprised when Alison was already looking at her and noticed icey blue orbs at staring at her. She had never been this close to Alison's face before to the extent that she could see the blonde's faint freckles on her nose bridge

The brunette gulped as Alison had leaned further, Alison's blue eyes looking down to Emily's irresistible lips, tips of their noses had started to touch and she could feel the blonde's hot breath. She wanted to push her away but couldn't. She was battling herself whether it was right or not, this is what she was _supposed_ to do, right?

But the thoughts that had clouded Emily's mind had subsided as Alison's lips finally touched hers. Alison had rested her hand on Emily's right shoulder as she tried to deepen the kiss. Emily responded by parting her mouth and kissing Alison back and allowing her to suck her lower lip

Alison's hands then travelled to cup Emily's jaw, as she rested her knees on the floor to continue to hungrily kiss Emily. And the brunette had also rested her hands on Alison's hips and straightened up her stance as she tried to bite Alison's upper lip

The heated moment was interrupted when Emily's phone rang as she opened her eyes and it widen for the sudden realization of the moment. She parted away from Alison as she tried to look for her phone in panic. Her face was still flustered

Alison had smiled in amusement as she observed the latter ' _adorable'_ she had smirked to herself

When Emily had finally fished out her phone her panic had then turned gotten worse as she looked at her screen in horror as she stared at her screen, Paige was calling and is sending a FaceTime request. Talk about timing

She declined but knew her _girlfriend_ will call again, she excused herself as she stood up and Alison did the same "I-uh…I gotta go" she managed to stutter. Alison tried to suppress her smile at the sight of a flustered Emily

Emily waited no response for Alison as she hurriedly dashed to the kitchen and grabbed her bag, the blonde just calmly following her from behind. She tried dialing Toby on her phone and waited for him to answer

"Thanks for today Alison, I have to go now" She tried to avoid eye-contact

Alison just smiled and offered the door and Emily dashed out "Bye" she gave a small wave as she walked outside. The blonde just observed as Emily was walking in the driveway with her phone still in her ears, frustrated as the person she was calling didn't picked up

Emily had sighed as she tried to walk her way home, she didn't dare to look back. Alison was still looking at Emily until she was out of sight

On her way, she grunted and cussed Toby for not picking up her call and why she ended walking home, and mumbled incoherent words as she tried to recall what had happened. Emily had almost jumped when a loud car horn honked at her; she turned around to see Alison driving behind her

"Hey!" Emily just stared at Alison in confusion, the blonde figured that the tall girl wont reply so she just continued "I'll give you a lift, come on"

Emily just stood there

"Come on, Emily. It's already dark" Alison pleaded, more like demanded. Emily just sighed and dropped her bag from her shoulder as she hopped in inside Alison's car

* * *

 **AN: Hello! as usual, a short chapter but i think you liked this one. leave a review if you'd like and again, Thank You! see ya in the next chapter (:**


End file.
